happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Splurdge123/HTF Season 2 Review 16-20 + Poll
Hello Everyone! Whew! Were getting close to the end of the 2nd season already, I have to say that this season is much better (in my opinion) than the first season. And if you didn't know I rank the episodes either being an awful, bad, mediocre, average, decent, good, great, or an amazing episode --- 16. Out on a Limb Wow. And I thought "Water Way to Go" was cringe-inducing. Lumpy cuts off his leg, and wow did they really emphasize on how painful this was for poor poor Lumpy. The best way to describe this episode is the movie "127 Hours" but on bath salts. The best part about this episode is not the blood or gore.. but the horrifyingly realistic sounds of pain Lumpy makes throughout the episode. This is by far the most cringe-inducing episode in the series. (So far!!) (Great) --- 17. Keepin' it Reel Reel nice. I love how this time the characters were fully aware that Flippy was out to kill them (Except Mime, Petunia and Lumpy). I don't know why, but it actually made the entire episode really tense for some reason. The best part of this episode has to be Cuddles and Flaky's deaths, the way they showed their deaths through a constantly flickering light gave it a really creative vibe in it that wasn't in the previous "Flippy" episodes. (Great) --- 18. A Hard Act to Swallow AAH AAH AAH - The Ants. We've reached the third Sniffles vs. The Ants episode and compared to the lackluster "Tongue Twister Trouble", this one is a major improvement. Those loud AAH AAH AAH noises the Ants make have been noticeably toned down and I love how this episode actually focused on something else other than Sniffles' tongue. Although by now I do kinda wish that something bad would happen to the Ants at least once in the show. (Good) --- 19. Let It Slide Flaky, Cuddles, and Lumpy go down a water slide, what could go wrong? Giggles feasted her eyes on Lumpy's privates. AGAIN. Honestly that scene just made this episode way better Giggles reaction to it was hilarious (just like last time). While all the deaths in this episode were good/creative I felt that Cuddles' death could've been a bit better, I would've loved to see his body slowly being cut by Flaky's quills that were pierced all over the slide. (Seriously though, her quills literally disappeared from the slide in the next scene! Where did it go?) (Great) --- 20. Icy You Just like "Shard at Work" this episode felt like the same kind of shtick you'd expect from the characters, Nutty really likes sugar and will do anything to get it, just like in the aforementioned episode where they literally took Handy's concept of having no hands and just pumped out an episode without doing anything creative with it. The entire episode felt boring and kinda predictable especially in the end with the sliding door. Though I do like the gag with Lumpy's tongue in the end. (Mediocre) --- And now for some statistics: Awful - 2 Bad - 1 Mediocre - 4 Average - 5 Decent - 4 Good - 9 Great - 18 Amazing - 4 --- Do you like the episodes starring the Ants? Yes No They suck harder than this blog post --- Previous Review: Season 2 Episodes 11-15 Category:Blog posts